elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Troll (Skyrim)
Trolls are large, hairy, ape-like creatures with sharp fangs, claws and long, powerful arms. These creatures have three beady black eyes, their skulls being easily recognized by their three eye sockets. Commonly found in forests, such as the Rift, trolls also inhabit caves, ruins, and mountains. While they are not very intelligent, Trolls compensate with tough physical prowess and the ability to regenerate health, which makes them very hard to kill at lower levels. Many trolls may display a weakness to fire damage, spells, weapon enchantments and poisons that deal fire damage or raise susceptibility to fire damage. Variants Armored Trolls The large armored trolls are fierce animal companions. The Dawnguard use these trolls to fight vampires. An armored troll can be bought from Gunmar for 500 , who has an infinite supply of trolls, in Fort Dawnguard. An armored troll will leave the Dragonborn's services if told to wait somewhere for too long. The armored troll counts as an animal companion, so the Dragonborn cannot have an armored troll and a dog at the same time. There are two types of armored trolls: normal trolls and frost trolls. To get an armored frost troll, the Dragonborn must be a higher level (presumably around 40). Frost Trolls Frost trolls are larger in size than those found in Cyrodiil, but are much slower as well. Frost Trolls are considerably stronger than regular Trolls, and are tough adversaries. Trolls are weak to fire damage and resistant to frost damage. Trolls should be taken out as fast as possible as a prolonged battle will allow them to heal their wounds.Troll Slaying Udefrykte The Udefrykte is a unique Troll found during the Dark Brotherhood quest, "The Cure For Madness", at the Dawnstar Sanctuary in an ice cave. Trivia *According to the book Troll Slaying, the best way to kill a troll is by using the destruction spell Flames and any type of shield. *Trolls can open doors and follow their prey into buildings, such as High Hrothgar. *A reference to the old troll under the bridge tale can be found south of Markarth, as there is a dead troll under a bridge. There is a similar occurence in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. *Trolls are immune to the Savage Strike and Devastating Blow perks. *Elgrim, an alchemist in Riften, refers to how hard it is to acquire Painted Troll Fat, referring to the unique ingredient. *Trolls in general, thanks to their high punishment threshold and regenerative abilities, are great for working on skills. Melee weapons, armor, block and bows can all gain immense skill from one troll, and all schools of magic can be used against one or in one's presence. **To get the most out of this, make sure that the troll is accompanied by another reasonably tough enemy (to prevent performing a killing move on the troll and/or other enemy and ending the session prematurely) and memorize troll spawning points. Appearances * * * * * * References de:Troll (Skyrim) es:Trolls fr:Trolls it:Troll ru:Тролль (Skyrim)